


Howl

by MarsPlanetsGirl



Series: HOWL [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Always-a-girl!Stiles, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No One Knows What Lydia Is, Porn Magazines, Porn Website, Stiles Is Not A Whore, The Supernatural World Is Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsPlanetsGirl/pseuds/MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought she'd go away to college, and end up becoming one of the biggest employees of HOWL.</p><p>Which just so happens to be one of the biggest porn magazine/websites in the world to date.</p><p>~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~</p><p>OK, lets get one thing straight!</p><p>Just because I get paid to show off my body, and fuck on screen for the thousands of Human and Supernatural guys and girls at home, does in no way mean I'm a whore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not A Whore!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I should just be clear with this, I have no idea how it came to be, all I remember is opening a fresh word pad page and starting to type, and when I next looked up this was what came of it.
> 
> You should also be aware that I've only just learnt what OTP stands for, and to be honest i don't have really have one. But if i did i think it would be all things STEREK!
> 
> That said, I do support Sterek in all forms.
> 
> For this picture Ellen Page as female Stiles (its who I picture because I think she's sexy, also I happen to think her and Dylan have the same cute nose and full lips).
> 
> Other relationships you might want to be aware of are, Allison/Scott -- Lydia/Jackson -- Erica/Boyd -- Isaac/Danny -- Peter/Chris -- Melissa/John (Sheriff).
> 
> Past relationships are Derek/Kate -- Stiles/Matt -- Stiles/Erica/Boyd -- Stiles/Lydia/Jackson.
> 
> Also as this is still been written I have yet to decide if the Hale fire happened.. Also, I'm unsure if I want Jennifer or the Alpha Pack to appear yet, so that could still happen.

Ok, lets get one thing straight!

Just because I get paid to show off my body, and fuck on screen for the thousands of Human and Supernatural guys and girls at home, does in no way mean I'm a **whore**.

I don't do relationships, ok so, relationships don't do me. But that besides the point.

The point is, yeah I like to fuck, and yeah I'm damn good at what I do. But I am not a whore!

What and who I do on for the camera is a completely different part of me.

Like seriously, I live two separate lives. Well, more I have two separate lives that just so happen to have most of the same people I know and love in it.

Except my Dad!

God no is he ever, and I mean _**ever**_ finding out what I do for a living. Because I have no doubt in my mind that, that is not what he imaged I'd grow up and do for a living.

Not to mention the heart attack it would give him.

And thank god I managed to keep Melissa out of it too. I know for a fact that, while her heart is in the right place, she would taddle on me, and we'd all be down the rabbit hole.

It was actually a good thing she didn't no, because then she'd probably kill Scott, and then where would I be without my completely dumb, but also incredible cute best friend and adoptive brother (step as of a year ago).

 Scott didn't do sex of screen, but he did model, and some times it got a little risqué (a lot risqué). It had mellowed down a bit since he started working with Allison, and that was partly because they were classed as the more vanilla Werewolf/Human couple.

That and her Dad, Chris Argent, owned one half of the company. The other half belong to Chris' partner, both of business and pleasure; Peter Hale.

And while he didn't mind his daughter possessing for a couple of photos for the magazine section of the company, he wasn't allowing anything else.

Peter had tried to push the idea at one point, and from what I heard, Chris withheld sex for a nearly two months. Which, just, eww.

I wasn't the only one who did porn for the company. There was Lydia and Jackson, the domineer couple, they did all the BDSM style porn. We all knew Jackson was a Werewolf, but Lydia had refused to tell us what she was, all we knew is that she immune to the bite (I don't even think Jackson knows).

Then there was Boyd and Erica, they where both sides of the coin really. But my god was Erica up for anything, which normally meant Boyd was too. They to an all round Werewolf/Werewolf couple.

And then there was Isaac and Danny, our _top_ gay couple. They did stuff ranged from hardcore, to soft core, to just plain vanilla. It really all depended on how they felt on the day. They were a Human/Werewolf couple.

Then there was me. Ok so there were other couples who came in and did things, but I didn't really have anything to do with them beside passing them in the hallways.

Anyway, Peter called me his little ' **STAR** ', and I really had no idea why. I mean, I'm good at what I do. Damn good even. But it didn't see what was so special.

I didn't have just one person like the other. I was more a free runner if you will.

Ok, so it was more the fact that the guys kept leaving the company, and both Lydia and Laura (Peter's niece and secretary) had hinted that Peter was trying to find me the _right_ partner.

But I had pushed all thoughts of that aside. I really didn't want to think about it.

I guess in some ways, having that sort of attitude did make me a bite of a whore. But when you work with Peter as one of you're boss', you kind of learn to always be on you're toes.

He was a good guy at heart, but he was always thinking of new, better ways to get more people buying the magazine, or to download one of the _not-so-cheap_ videos.

He also happened to be a **major creeper**!

But back to the point, I'm not a whore and I don't do relationships.

And the whole been a model/porn star has nothing to do with not doing relationships. Its because the last guy I dated tried to control me, and thus tried to make me stop doing what I do.

And there is no way I'm chancing that happening again. My Siberian Husky, Gypsy, was enough of a commitment for me, at lest he loved me for who I was.

So I was happy, and I lived a double live, not only to keep my Dad and Melissa from _**ever**_ finding out, but because I didn't want that to be all I was known for.

It was times like these that I was thankful for been a Spark aka a Witch.

It helped me live a normal live outside of work. With just a quick glamour I could change my eyes and hair, which really helped more than you'd think when it came to people recognising me.

And outside of work, I'd keep my hair short, not like nasty short, like cute short. The kinda short where a little hairspray was all I needed to give it any style. Though I never normal did use that one tin I had sitting in my bathroom cabinet in case of emergences.

So, we all clear (yeah, I know I went of topic a bit). I'm not a _**whore**_! All clear. Good.


	2. Now, Lets Go Have Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know what we call this room?” I inquire as I practically rip his belt from the loops of his pants.
> 
> He shake his head as he watches me, one arm tucked behind his head. “No? We call it 'The Bridal Suite'. Want know why?”.
> 
> He nods as he lifts his hips to help me get his trousers off,my eyes widening slightly when I find him bare underneath. “Because even though this isn't you're first time, it'll certainly be something one to remember”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this chapter is just blatantly porn, which on a side note: I don't think I'm really good at writing.
> 
> But I think I held up pretty well... Don't worry, there is a story line.
> 
> I also realise that both (female) Stiles and Derek seem out of character in this, but rememberer, this is a Porn AU, so in some scenes it will make perfect sense for them to be so out of character.
> 
> This has no beta, so all mistakes are my own, and I am trying my best before hand to make sure everything comes out ok.
> 
> I also own nothing but my ideas, and I am unfortunately not gaining anything from this *sigh*
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..

Erica squeals as she dodges the debris of water I shake from myself, and even though she sets her eyes in a glare I could see then laughter she was trying to hide.

“[ **Stiles**](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ks3l5cWn8k1qzxwepo12_r1_500.jpg)!” she huffs as she flips her perfectly wavy blonde hair over her shoulder before moving to brush the _so-not-there_ rain water from her person.

“Erica!” I call back as I shrug out of my rain coat, my wellies going next and joining the rest of my wet belongings on the appointed place for all wet clothing in my rather large office.

Ok, it was more a backstage make-up room, but I preferred to think of it as an office.

“Come on, I'm late as it is Catwomen” I tell her as I peel off my sopping purple skinny jeans.

“I just came by to tell you Peter _and_ Chris are both looking for you Batgirl” she tells me as she inspects her nails (more like talons (they were just as dangerous as her claws).

“Why? .. You don't think I did something do you?” I questions, eyes going wide as I plop down on my spiny office chair (don't judge me).

“I mean, I got a bit bitchy with one of the new camera guys last week because he was been a boob, and I may have a had another hissy fit about the coffee, which FYI, is so fucking disgusting it should be illegal, like seriously. I mean, where do they get it from? The sewers? God, I hope not, I've seen what lives down there, and it ain't just homeless people. I mean have you ever seen a Ogalaous before, their all tentacles and ooze, and black snot that one time...”.

“ _STILES_!” Erica cuts it, an amused, annoyed look on her face.

“What?” I ask sheepishly.

“I don't know why they want you” she tells me with a soft sigh. “All I know is Laura asked me to tell you if I saw you. Which I did, and I have. But I'm sure its nothing bad, after all, you are Peter favourite”.

“You say that like its a good thing” I tell her as I stand up, and walk towards the closet to grab the outfit already hung up.

They where all labeled for throughout my work days, so I knew which to where and what glamours to do to go with them. Some time it freaked me out how well Peter could make me look.

It was simple one for today, a short crème white silk [**nightdress**](http://www.elouiselingerie.co.uk/jane-woolrich/orchid-sun/jane-woolrich-orchid-sun-short-nightdress) with gold flecks around the breast area that when I slipped on stopped just past my bum, and simple white lace [**panties**](http://www.elouiselingerie.co.uk/lise-charmel/sublime-elegance/lise-charmel-sublime-elegance-culotte) with a ruffle type waist line.

On the label attached was four numbers which indicted which glamour I was to use when I referenced them in my glamour selfies I kept in a rather large photo book on the make-up table.

It was a gothic lolita style today, flaxen [**blonde**](http://www.animestuffstore.com/meiko-cotton-candy-pink-and-flaxen-blonde-mixed-blend-c-5556-p-1-pr-23380.html) with cotton candy pink streaks that ended in cute spirally curls. With plain glossed French [**manicure**](http://www.polyvore.com/shellac_nails_rockstar_plain_ormskirk/thing?id=73543664), snowsicle [**lips**](http://www.polyvore.com/snowsicle_lip_gloss/thing?id=74142416) (clear lips gloss with sparkly bits) and pale blue  **[eyes](http://www.polyvore.com/lestat_contact_lens/thing?id=75954206).**

“I know I sound jealous” she begins as she crosses her arms over her impress breasts. “But sometimes I just wished he'd praise us like he praises you”.

“Erica, he does” I reassure her as I grab one of her hand, and place it over my heart, letting her no its ok to check my heartbeat so she knew I wasn't lying.

“Then why does he never say it too our faces?” she half whines as she removes her hand.

“Because he knows you'll slake off the moment he does” I tell her with a raised eyebrow. “And you know he's right. All of you would do it”.

“But he praises you” she says, eyes widening slightly.

“Because its just sex to me” I tell her with a soft chuckle. “If all parties included cum, then I know I've done a good job. So I don't care if Peter praises me to tell me what I already know. Plus, I'm always sceptical about praises”.

 _' Always waiting for the other shoe to drop'_ I leave out.

“Yeah, I guess you're right” she finally agrees with a nod.

“Of course I'm right” I say as I pull away from her to grab my knee length kimono-[ **robe**](http://www.polyvore.com/carine_gilson_lace-appliqu%C3%A9d_silk-satin_kimono/thing?id=77682093), and pull it on, fastening the tie in a small bow. “I happen to be awesome like that. Now tell me I'm pretty”.

Erica laughs at that, head tilted back and showing off the creamy smoothness of her throat as she does, her long blonde waves cascading down her back, and her shoulders shaking slightly.

“You look gorgeous” she finally says as she fakes wiping tears away.

“Good” I say with a nod as I walk around her to the door, pausing only to slip on my white lace [**slippers**](http://www.fredericks.com/Glamour_Girl_Lace_Slipper/12018,default,pd.html?cgid=sh5&) before pulling open the door. “Now, lets go have sex”.

Erica's laughter fills the room once again, even chiming brightly down the hallways.

 

* * *

 

It was Jackson who finally pointed me in the direction of camera room 14, what we'd all dubbed [**'The Bridal Suite'**](http://www.ashevilleactingclasses.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Studio-shot-from-window-empty-460x280.jpg). I'd seen this room so much over the last two years, that I had a very strong feeling I knew what they wanted to see me for.

New Partner.

It was unusual though that Chris was gonna be there. He normally stayed out of the hands on stuff, and stayed with the financial/production area of things.

With one finally deep breath I force down all my nervous and thoughts, and replace them with the courage of my counterpart as I push the door to the room open.

“ _Tara_ , my dear” Peter voice call out as soon as I step foot into the room.

“Good morning Peter” I reply with a casual smirk as I let the door close with a soft bang behind me.

“Ohh, I love it when you're hair looks cute” he practically gushes when he reaches me, his hands reaching up to make the ends bounce against his palms. “It makes you look so innocent”.

“And yet its everything I'm not” I reply with a wink.

Peter laughs as he steps round to my side, his arms coming around my shoulders to guide me towards the centre of the room, where the large open white wood [**bed**](http://www.leerenninger.com/art/work/BridalSuite2med_l.jpeg) frame was still positioned. The mattress looked as comfy as ever, surrounded by a sea of plush white pillows, silk bedding covered the mattress which was then covered by a thick cotton bedspread.

White sheer curtains hung from hooks on the high ceiling, they swooped down and circled the bed from all angles giving it an heavenly appearance. The curtains to the end and the left side of the bed where open.

“Now Tara, I want you to be a good girl today” Peter says as we comes to a stop by the bed. “If all goes well, you may have a permanent partner”.

“Come now Peter” I say with a soft sigh, my voice dropped to an almost whisper. “I'm gonna start thinking you're lying to me”.

“I know, I know” he replies with a soft chuckle, fingers tips playing with the curls of my hair again. “But I honestly mean it this time. And its not just you who has to do me proud today. I've been trying to get this young man to come work for us for years. And I just know he'll be _perfect_ for you”.

“Well, he better not be all talk” I say playfully as I curl the ends of my kimono belt between my fingers.

“Ohhh no, not at all” he says with a knowing smile. “You may have heard of him, seen him even”.

“Oh really, do tell” I whisper huskily. I had to admit for a creeper her sure did have a good voice.

“I presume you've heard of Tyson Wolf?” he inquires, fingers poised gently at the tips of the curls that touched my throat.

“Oh Petey, have brought me a wolf to play with?” I ask with my best innocent wide eyes, voice dropped into a smaller whisper but remaining husky.

He nods in reply, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles wide. “Well, I hope he's as good as I've heard. We all know I don't like to be left _unsatisfied_ ”.

A cough cuts through our talking then, and with almost like lovers caught we turning to find Chris, and the man I knew as [**Tyson Wolf**](http://i.imgur.com/EbXFF.png) stood watching us.

God, he was even bigger in real life.

His arms looked like they'd been carved from stone instead of made from flesh. And that perfect five o'clock shadow, sharp cheekbones and fully lips. And my god, thoughts eyes.

What fucking colour were they meant to be?!

He was dressed in black suit pants, a white tank top and was barefoot, along with perfectly styled black hair that I was just itching to run my fingers through, and mess up.

“Ohh Peter, he's perfect” I practically swoon.

His nostrils flare at that, eyebrow drawing together as he looks at me, an almost bored look on his face. Peter chuckles as he ushers me towards him.

“How do you wanna do this?” Peter asks as we come to a stop a few feet from them. “Real name or fake one?”.

I knew he was asking _Tyson_ that, not me. All those that knew me outside of work knew that the moment I stepped foot into a room with camera's that I was no long Stiles Stilinski, I was Tara McMasters.

He shrugs in response. “Either is fine” he says.

A chuckle leaves me at that, making them all look at me. “Ok, well what name do you want me to scream when I cum round you're big, fat cock?”.

“Tara” Peter scolds playfully. “Stop teasing”.

“Come now Peter, we all know you love my dirty mouth, and all it does” I reply with a wink.

Chris laughs at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “If I wasn't sure he was happy with me, I'd be worried about the way you both flirt”.

“Ohh, this is him flirting” I say with a serious look. “I just thought he was been his usual creepy self”.

“You love it, and you you know it” Peter says as he bumps my shoulder slightly, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Now, seen as you won't decide, I will. Derek Hale meet Tara McMasters”.

“Hale?” I question, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Derek's my nephew” Peter clears up with a nod. “And after many years of asking him to join the family business, he finally said yes. As long as he doesn't get special benefits, its part of the reason he never said yes before. So from here on out, Tyson Wolf no longer exists”.

“Whatever you say Uncle” Derek replies with a nod.

“Good” Chris interjects as he clasps his hands together in front of him. “Now, we're gonna take a few photos first, and then move onto the filming section”.

“Which neither of us will be around for” Peter says as he heads over to the table set up with cameras. “The cameras are all set up. I'm sure you can get things moving once we leave, right Tara. I mean, you practically live in this room”.

“Don't remind me” I reply with a soft laugh as I make my way over to the photo area.

There was a large green screen (they liked to photo shop scenes in half the time) set up there with a two seater gold, white and silver plush [**sofa**](http://www.polyvore.com/luxury_classic_sofa_armchairs_imperial/thing?id=47644767) set in front of it, draped with thick cushions and one fake fur throw. A large square black rug was laid out beneath the sofa.

I perch myself on the edge, hands curled against the edge as I lean forward slightly showing off the small opening of my robe, and the silver of skin beneath it, my bottom lip caught between my teeth as I press my thighs together and splay my legs from the kneecap down an, eyes straight towards the camera.

“There she is” Peter coos as he comes to stand a at the edge of the rug, camera already raised to take the shot.

I cast my eyes towards Derek, who was stood watching us, eyes hard and impressive arms crossed across his even more impressive chest.

“Get that Peter” I say as I motion to Derek. “That brood will make any person ovulate”.

His eyebrows fury further at that, eyes practically glaring now which only makes me tip my head back as a bought of laughter leaves me.

“See what I mean Derek?” Peter asks, the sound of the clicker following. “Doesn't her throat make you're mouth dry?”.

“Is that what this is about?” I inquire as I tip myself back further, the tail ends of my hair touch the sofa, one heel pressed against the cushion and the other resting against the floor, my hand resting against my neck as I look towards the camera.

“It does mark something pretty” he say, clicker going mad as he takes the shot from different angles.

“Ahh, and here was me thinking you liked me for my personality” I chuckle as I lower myself to lay fully on the sofa, both my legs crossed and reaching up towards the celling, my right hand pulls at the shoulder of my robe showing skin, and my left hand lays against my stomach.

“That too” Chris interjects with a small laugh.

I look over at Derek again, finding he's taking a few steps closer, and with my best _come get me_ look I reach my hand out towards him, and crook my index finger, motioning for him to come over.

Derek heaves a sigh as he makes his way over, like its the hardest thing he's ever been asked to do. I smirk up at him when he stop by the sofa, my outstretched hand barely touch his stomach.

“You're not shy are you Derek?” I whisper as I trail the tips of my fingers downwards over his shirt before leaving them to rest against the belt of his trousers.

“No” he replies, hands dropping from their crossed position as his left hand comes to rest against my mine. “Are you?”.

I tilt my head sideways slightly, an amused look coming over me. “Do I look it?” I inquire, fingers curling into his belt and tugging sharply.

He smirks at that, his whole body shifting before my eyes as he leans over me, one powerful looking arm reaching out to brace against the back of the sofas as the over trails down my still raised legs, callous fingers brushing feather light along my skin and raising goosebumps.

“Have you ever been with a Werewolf before?” he asks as he gently presses my legs apart before moving my right leg so it drops to the floor again, and he can now kneel between my spread legs.

He braces himself against the sofa with his other arm now, his left hand coming to rest against my cheek.

“No” I breath out, chest rising with the movement and catching his eyes.

“Just Humans?” he asks as he trails his fingers down my cheek until they rest against the curve of my neck.

“Mostly “ I reply as I tilt my head to the side to give him a better view. “Two Vampires, a female Siren, a half Giant. A Warlock one time, we blow the lights in the building..”.

“Never again” Chris says from somewhere to my top far right.

I laugh softly at that, my eyes find Derek's face as his thumb presses firmly against the hollow of my throat.

“Who did it best?” he asks, tongue poking out to wet his lips as he pushes the robe open more, fingers tips brushing against my skin as he does.

“The half Giant” I tell him as I lift my right leg to brush against his. “Vampires were to skinny. Warlock was more flashy than anything, but decent enough. Siren had all the right curves to feel and play with. But the half giant, my god did he know what he was doing”.

“Too skinny?” he inquires, eyes finding mine a he hand runs back up to my throat to curl around the back and grip.

He pulls me up then, straight into his lap as he seats himself amidst the cushions.

“All that, and that's what you pick out?” I question with a raised eyebrow as I lay my right hand against his left bicep, and my left hand curls over his right shoulder.

“But to answer you're question” I say as I lean in towards him, my breasts just an inch from touching him. “I like something I can hold onto”.

I then squeeze the sections of muscle under each hand as I press myself flush against him, our noses just touching slightly as I grind down into him. His belt buckle was cold against my flesh, and even though its wasn't rouge denim rubbing against me it still scent a shiver through when when the fabric of his pants brushed against me.

His left hand comes to rest against my waist as his right hand slides between us and runs up the plain of my body, stopping only when he reaches my throat at which his gently curls his hand around as he bucks up into me, his very apparent bulge pressing into me.

A low moan leaves at that, my head tilting backwards making his fingers tightening against me at the sudden movement.

“I wanna play now” I say as I lower myself further back, bending practically in half as I look at Peter from my upside down angle.

Peter chuckles as he peeks over the camera. “As my lady wishes” he says as he clicks the camera one last time, and then stands.

“Chris will be right next door in the monitor room” he says as he takes out the USB card, and then places the camera on the table. “Everything is set up for you on the bed”.

The with one final nod he turns on his heel and leaves them room, Chris apparently had already left, but I couldn't pinpoint at what moment.

A soft giggle leaves me when Derek jerks me to sit back up right in his lap, his nose instantly burred in the curve of my neck.

“You smell like Witchcraft” he mummers against my flesh.

I rake my fingers through his hair at that, forcing his head back and away from me, our eyes lock for a moment, before I remove myself from his lap, fingers still buried in his hair.

“That's because I'm a Spark baby” I tell him as I remove my fingers and take a step backwards.

I then turn, and make my way over to the bed, my fingers curling into the sheer curtains when I reach them as I look back over my shoulder at Derek.

“Come play with me” I say as I use my free hand to loosen the tie of my robe, letting it slip down from my shoulders to pool at the bend of my elbows.

He raises at that, and practically stalks forwards, eyes hard but now in a completely different sense. It was more a sensual hard look now.

Large hands come to rest against my shoulders, his head ducking down so he can nose along the curve of my neck again as he moves his hands down over my shoulders to grip the fabric of my robe, and pull it gently from my body, leaving it to pool at our feet.

He turns me to face him then, curls flying almost wildly at the movement before coming to rest along my back as I tip my head back to look at him.

My hands find the collar of his tank top, nails pinching into the flimsy feeling fabric and with a smirk I rip it open, tearing it in half like it was a loose thread in an old pair of jeans.

Nails bite into the flesh of his pectorals gently before raking down his body, leaving soft red welts in their wake that were gone just seconds later. A hiss leaves him at that, though it sounded more turned on than anything.

“No far” I pout, bottom lip stuck out to nearly its full pouting capacity.

“Guess you'll have to make it up for the both of us” he breaths out in a low whisper.

“No bondage!” I tell him seriously. “That's not my shtick! I don't mind been held down by hands, light spanking and a bit of biting, but nothing more”.

“Yes Ma'am” he replies with a nod, thumb reaching up to run across my bottom lip, tugging gently at it.

I smirk up at him as my tongue pokes out from between my lips to lap at the pad of flesh, making his eyes zero in on my mouth even more as they flash blue, before return to normal.

I pause at that, knowing full well what it meant for a Werewolf to have blue eyes. But I wasn't going to ask, at least not now. I had a job to do after all.

“Beautiful” I breath, trying to reassure him it was alright when he visibly stills at the sight of me pausing.

I then reach up to thread my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, and pull gently as I lean up on the tips of my lace slippers. He swoops in at that, his mouth crashing bruisingly against mine, and I couldn't help but moan into it, letting him swallow the noise down.

I push at the torn fabric still clinging almost desperately to his shoulders, letting it drop down to join my robe on the floor. And then with four years worth of practised ease I turn us both swiftly and proceed to push him away from me, making him crash straight onto the bed with a soft thud.

I slip free from my slippers as I lean forward to push his legs apart and kneel between them. My fingers already brushing upwards towards the prominent bulge in his trousers.

“Do you know what we call this room?” I inquire as I practically rip his belt from the loops of his pants.

He shake his head as he watches me, one arm tucked behind his head. “No? We call it 'The Bridal Suite'. Want know why?”.

He nods as he lifts his hips to help me get his trousers off,my eyes widening slightly when I find him bare underneath. “Because even though this isn't you're first time, it'll certainly be something one to _remember_ ”.

My mouth was practically salivating at the sight of his dick, long, thick and curved upwards towards his stomach, nestle in neat patch of thick black curly hair with two beautiful balls hanging perfectly beneath. The head was swollen, an angry shade of red and dripping slightly.

I lean down to press a kiss to his thighs, pulling back slightly and nipping at the flesh there making him jerk slightly. I raise my head slightly to look at him, a smirk pulling at my lips before I duck back down to repeat the process of his other thigh.

He jerks again, dragging a soft chuckle from me when as I trace my lips up towards his dick, only to by bypass it in favour of lapping at the tiny white beads on his stomach, a low moan leaving me at the salty taste now on my tongue.

A frustrated groan leaves him, and when I look up its to find blue eyes staring back at me with something akin to desperation.

“Tell me what you want” I says as I lean up to rest on my hands.

A dark look come over him again as he reaches down to tangle his fingers in my hair. “Put it in you're mouth”.

“Yes sir” I reply in a hush before leaning down to drag my tongue across the hard flesh of his dick.

I take hold of the base firmly with my left hand and stroke upwards, making another string of pearly white leave the swollen head. I then lean down, and lick it from his stomach before pulling back to take the head into my mouth.

I swirl my tongue around the head as I stroke downwards with my hand, and then follow the motion of my hand down with my mouth. His right leg shifts beside me, opening to allow me more room to move. I place most of my weight on my knees as I begin to bob up and down, my other hand stroking up across his defined stomach.

A soft moan vibrates through me at the feel of his fingers tightening and releasing in the curls of my hair, the breathy grunts that left him spurring me on to move faster. Better.

I could feel the warmth in my belly spreading outwards, and when I pressed my thighs together I could feel the the wetness that had already gathered in my panties.

“Fuck..” he groans brokenly, fingers tightening in my hair again.

I flick my eyes up, and if it had been possible my throat would have gone dry at the sight of him. His head was tipped back into the cushions, throat tight and smooth, shoulder taught and stomach muscles clenching.

I freeze momently when his fingers tightening further, only to relax when he pulls me off him, the wet pop echoing in the room. He pulls my up his body rushed but gently with his hand still tangled in my hair, turning us as soon as we were face to face.

My hands find his hair again as he presses our lips together, bodies pressed even closer but somehow still managing to give him room to worm his hand between us and palm my right breast, but after only a few moments he's pulling away.

He kneels between my legs, large hands trailing over the silk of the night dress, pausing only to squeeze at the curve of my waist before coming to a stop at the bottom of the night dress.

“Up!” he practically commands as thick fingers curl into the fabric.

I do as instructed, a soft giggle leaving me as he tugs it from my body in one move and then proceeds to push me back down into the cushions, large shoulders flexing as he hunches over me to lock his mouth on my throat.

His fingers brush at my stomach as he nips and sucks at my throat, once he reaches the dip of my breasts he changes from lips to tongue, using the very tip and dragging downwards before dragging it over the mound of my right breast and latching onto my nip, teeth then take over, biting at it till there hard as pebbles, and then pulling back to blow cold air across them.

A loud moan leaves me, one hand twisted into the silk sheets while the other braces against his shoulder.

He moves them, repeating the extract same pattern on my other breast and nipple. By the time he was done there was a red haze heating my chest and face.

His tongue moves down then, dipping into my navel before continuing down only to bypass the place I wanted that tongue to be. My lower body jerks as he nips at my thighs, and I just knew he was doing it because I'd done it to him.

“Derek.. please..” I whine as I look down at him.

He looks up at that, eyes looking glazed as he smirks up at me. “What?” he asks innocently, eyebrow arching.

“Touch me” I beg, fingers brushing at the strands of hair near his ear. “Please”.

“I am” he replies, and then ducks back down to nip at my thighs.

“Derek...” I whine, drawing out his name. “Not there”.

Derek chuckles against my thigh before pulling back slightly to look up at me. “Then where?” he asks with a smirk.

I frown slightly, and then with daring, cheeky smirk of my own I tangle my fingers into the back of his hair, and tug him forward, thankful that he actually went and didn't use his strength against me.

His lips brush over my panties, a deep groan leaving him as his nostrils flare.

“There!” I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow again, and then his mouth is on me, the rough drag of tongue over the fabric of my panties sending shivers through my body. He pulls back slightly after a few moments, head resting between the dip of my leg.

His fingers brush at me through the fabric gently. A half cry leaves me when he spanks me there, but instead of jerking away like I normally would have I only find myself leaking more.

“You like that?” he asks, deep eyes looking up at me.

He repeats the action, this time a little harder before quickly pulling the soaked panties from me, and throwing them to join everything else on the floor.

He spanks me again, eyes looking up at me again. “I asked a question!” he says, voice light.

“Yes” I breath heavily.

A loud moan leaves me when he spreads me open with his thumb and index finger, and drags his tongue through my folds. My hips lift from the bed slightly when he starts up an easy rhythm only to be pushed back down with a firm hand against my waist.

“Oh my...”.

A sharp cry leaves me, cutting off my words when he presses a finger into me and curls. My left hand scrapes at the bed sheets as my right hand buries further into his hair. My upper body arches from the bed, my head tipped back into the cushions and my eyes squeezed closed when he attaches his mouth right against my clit, and sets an almost brutal rhythm.

His left arms curls under and around my waist, tugging me closer while he removes his finger already in me, and replaces it with two. The rouge drag of his beard was both maddening and soothing against my skin. It seemed to last for ages before he pulled his mouth away, fingers still working deep within me as he looks up at me, lips and chin coated in a thin layer of my juices.

“Do..don't.. stop..” I beg, his twisted to the side in the cushions.

“Close?” he asks gruffly, voice heavy sounding.

I nod frantically, mouth seeming lost for words as my fingers twitch against the strands of his silky hair.

I was usually better at controlling myself, especially when I knew how long Peter liked the videos to last for. But Derek's mouth was something else, even the half giant hadn't been this good.

There again, he hadn't been one for foreplay.

A sudden twist and push motion as my jolting back from my thoughts, my thighs shaking at the force of been held down, even if it was gently. Another one has me practically bolting up right, if it hadn't been for the firm hand now resting against my stomach I probably would have been sat up right full.

“So..sorry..” I moan as I removing my fingers from the tight hold of his hair.

“I like it” he replies, eyes cast down to watch his fingers work me open. “More?”.

I nod frantically, fingers brushing at the strands of hair resting against his forehead. “Yes, defiantly”.

I pause slightly at the words, knowing full well that was me slipping through, and not Tara. But with a internal shake of my head I force it back, suddenly glad for the fingers driving into me, and pushing me closer to the edge.

He twists all three fingers, driving them deeper and then curling them forcing a broken gasp from when. He pushes gently on my stomach making me fall back against the cushions.

He lifts slightly from he position so he's knelt over me, and lifts my right leg to rest against his chest and over his shoulder slightly. Both my hands grip hard fistfuls of the sheets as he starts up a faster rhythm, the thumb of his left hand rubbing against my clit.

It happens suddenly, just moments after the assault on my clit begins, and the next thing I know is I'm crying out, fingers practically clawing at the sheets beneath them as my lower body convulse, my toes curl and my shoulders tense making my upper body twist slightly.

He helps me through it, thumb slowing to a stop but remaining with a firm press against my swollen clit. The three fingers in me moving with less hast and more gentleness.

I felt jelly like when he finally stopped, my lower half splaying slightly as he lets me slip back onto the bed fully. A high whimper leaves me when he lowers himself over me, lips pressing to my belly and kissing his way up my body.

I knew it was feeble to try and push him off, we still had the full intercase section to cover. So with an unaired sigh I forced myself to remain still as he made his way back up to my neck.

“Protection?” he asks, teeth nipping gently at my ear lobe.

“Under the cushion” I mumble as I reach up with a lazy hand to scrap gently across his scruff.

“Skins?” Derek questions before he tears open a packet with his teeth.

“He likes the real look” I reply with a small chuckle. “You have nice scruff”.

“Thank you?” he replies, eyebrows raised as he looks at me.

“Hmm, perfect for leaving marks”.

 **OH MY GOD!** … Shut up brain! Shut up mouth!

“Right. Can I?” he says as he positions himself back between my legs.

I nod in reply, too worried that if I opened my mouth to answer something even more stupid would escape from it.

He places his hand against the right hip, and tugs me towards him as he takes hold of himself in his other hand. My breaths hitches in my throat when he pushes just the head in, and with draws seconds later. He repeats the action a few more time before finally sinking a bit deep.

“Stop teasing!” I whine, my bottom lip sticking out in a pout as I trail my hand up along his arm.

“But you make such pretty sounds when I do” he says as he rocks the first few inches of his dick in and out of me.

My nails dig into the fleshy parts of his bicep as my breath hitches more, my hips stuttering upwards in a feeble attempt to take him deeper.

“See?” he questions as his free hand comes to rest at the base of my throat.

I take a deep breath as I look up at him. “If you fuck me, I'll make even better noises”.

His eyes darken even as they flash blue, a deep rumble sounding in the back of throat as a flash of fang shows when his upper lip twitches.

A shiver runs through me when that twitch turns into a smirk, showing off all four points. A very undignified squeal/moan leaves me when his hips snap forward, pressing himself flush against me. My back arches from the force of it.

Large hands grip my hips forcing me to still. “Fuck!” I moan, chest rising and falling sharply.

His fingers twitch against my skin, giving me a half a second warning before he's moving, staring up a rhythm straight of the bat, and it was so unfair that he was able to just snap to it like that.

Even I wasn't able to get a rhythm going straight away.

It was a sharp push forward with a gently pull back, hips pressing flush against me before pulling out to the tip and driving back in. both hands holding me steady as he works the steady, tormentingly good pace.

“More” I gasp out after what seemed like hours. “Please”.

“Faster?” he inquires, voice even and no sigh of sweat on him.

 **Un-Fucking-Fair!** Especially when I knew my own body had a layer of sweat covering it.

“Harder?” he asks puncturing it with a sharp snap of his hips, and then he stops altogether and pulls out.

“What?” I questions as I half sits up.

A soft chuckles leaves me when he flips me over onto all fours, hands already running down my back and over my arse. A moan leaves me when he palms the pale globes and spreads them.

The moan turns into a hiss when he smacks my arse, and even though it was a gently it still stung like a bitch moments later. He smacks the other side, and then palms them again before he rest one hand against my hip and lines himself up again.

The bed jerks as he pushes into me, the sound of flesh hitting flesh seeming to echo through the room. My fingers scrabble to grip the cushions beneath me.

I noise of surprise leaves me when he takes hold of my wrist and forces my hands back behind me, he places my hands palm side down against my arse, and presses on my hands till I hold open my cheeks for him.

The rhythm after that was almost brutal, the blunt of his head a constant presses against my G-spot, something only two guys had ever been able to find when, where as all the women I'd been with had found it nearly straight away.

It was always a slower build the second time round, but I could feel it getting heavier and heavier in my stomach. Growing and burning its way towards the end goal.

“You're close” he states, voice harder, a little uneven.

“No, don't stop..” I whine when he pulls out.

He chuckles deeply as he rolls me on to my side, and slides in behind me. I lift my leg up, my foot tucked just behind the bend of Derek's knee as he slides back in, his hand curling around my leg to keep it up, and his other arms snakes over my shoulder, hand cupping my breast as he pulls back so his stomach is flush against my back.

I whimper leaves me as he sets a punishing pace, the snap of hips against arse echoing in the room. His teeth find my ear lob, and tug it gently between his teeth, a small growl vibrating through his chest. I reach down, my fingers instantly working over my swollen nub.

“Oh my god..” I gasp brokenly.

I could feel it building even more, but there was added pressure this time. Something that had only happen a hand full of times since I started masturbating when I was 15. It had only ever happened with toys, and I'd certainly never done it on camera before.

I was gonna **squirt**!

“Shh, shh” he was mumbling into my ear, the ruff slide of his scruff working against my cheek and neck. “Let it go”.

“Nev...” I try, my head rolling to the side where I began to practically drool over his arm.

“Ever?” he questions, his voice even more uneven now, and I knew he was getting closer. “Or on camera?”.

I nod, my mind going blank at the thought of actually speaking words when I was so close to the edge.

“Shh, its ok.. Let it go..” he breaths into my ear, breath hot against the side of my face. “Let it go”.

A sharp cry leaves me when he bites down on my neck, my whole body jerking against him as the pressure explodes before my eyes leaving white lights in its wake.

A heavy rush of fluid leaves me, forcing his dick to slip free from me. He secures his grip on my leg, not allowing me to get away from him as his other hand reaches down to pick up where my own fingers had stopped working over my nub.

I jerk against in again and again, the rush of juices slowing but didn't seem to stop, and I could feel how soaked the sheets where beneath us.

A pitiful whimper leaves me when the touching becomes to much, and with a heavy hand I mange to swot his hand away from me, practically curling up on myself in the process.

The bed moves beside me, and with half lidded eyes I watched as he pulled the condom. I roll over, my body feeling heavy, but I force it back for the time been as I reach out to take hold of his dick, and begin to stroke, using all the energy I had left to get him off.

It didn't take long after that, and my god was I thankful. At least a dozen or so strokes later and he was breathing heavily as his cock jerked in my hand, and his warm cum splashed over my breasts and stomach, a little of it hitting my chin.

“Fuck!” he grits out as my hand finally leaves his dick.

“Mmm, mmh” I answer in reply, my fingers wiping the cum from my chin lazily. “That was fun!”.

The lights in the room suddenly become brighter, making me throw my arm over them in an attempt to shut it out, a heavy groan of annoyance leaving me this time.

“Turn it down!” I call out, knowing full well that Chris had heard me.

A deep chuckle sounds out from the speakers in the room. “Will do” Chris replies, sounding sheepish.

“Good job kiddies” Peter's voices cuts in. “You made me proud!”.

“Ugh!” I reply as I prop myself up slightly, and then look over at Derek. “I feel like jelly. Good jelly, but still _jelly_ ”.

I then lean over to, and rest my head against his knees, only to jerk back slightly when he pulls away and rises from the bed, instantly going for his clothes.

“What, no after sex cuddles?” I pout as I kick the soaked quilts away from me feebly, and grab one of the cushions to tuck under my head.

He shakes his head as he finishes doing up the fly of his trouser. “1, the beds soaked. 2, we're porn stars, we don't _cuddle_!”.

“Well someone's grouchy after sex” I mumble as I turn to look at him. “Also, you made this bed become soaked, which hey double thumbs up for you. And you also don't have to be a bitch about it, you could just say no”.

“No!” he replies as he turns on his heel, heading straight for the door.

“Screw you” I call out to him. “You missing out big guy, I give epic cuddles, ask any one around here!”.

The door slams shut behind him. “Douche!” I mumble as I drop my head back into the cushions.

“You hear that Peter, you're nephews a douche!” I call out with a yawn. “A hot one? Hell yes! But he's still a douche!”.


End file.
